honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of War
Shadow of War is the 172nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the open world action role-playing video game Middle-Earth: Shadow of War. It was published on October 31, 2017. Shadow of War ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of War on YouTube "A story that's about as true to the source material as The Lord of the Rings slot machines!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of War Script In a world of endless warfare, powerful accessories and deadly self-seriousness, return some order to Mordor once again as fantasy Batman! And take another giant steaming dump on The Lord of the Rings! Middle-Earth: Shadow of War Bask in the painstaking recreation of the New jersey of Tolkien's Middle-Earth, Mordor. As you conquer the many blasted hellscapes with new and improved immortal ghost powers that will have you zooming across the map, double jumping, exploding, ghost murdering, and enslaving your enemies! In a perpetual smorgasbord of brutal slaughter and race-based servitude that somehow still thinks that you're the good guy at the end. character uses blue energy to kill orc This is okay because they don't look like me! Step into the boots and battle skirt of Talion once again, a dollar store Aragorn with his own magic ring and an angry ghost dad sidekick, whose entire motivation for conquering Mordor is one momentary flashback from the original. And he's bringing along a handful of non-canon companions like the strong, Black and female characters Tolkien never wrote; a giant spider they made into a goth lady video gcuzames; and the Jar Jar Binks 'of ''The Lord of the Rings, ''Gollum. Prepare for uninspired missions that are way less interesting that the open world gameplay! In a story that's about as true to the source material as ''The Lord of the Rings slot machines! As it desperately tries to justify its own dubious branding, when, really, this would make a lot more sense if it was ''Game of Thrones' ''and all the orc captains you beheaded were Freys and Lannisters. Get on that WB. Slice into the new chunks of gameplay in this sequel -- if you consider an asspile of new menus and interfaces gameplay! From an elaborate skill tree with upgrades for every ability. To armor and weapons with their ow individual quests, socketed with gems that have their own upgrade system, and extremely detailed lists of orc strengths and weakness that you can examine to plan your attacks and defense in such depth that you won't even realize you spent the last half hour not playing the video game! Discover the true core of the ''Shadow games, the Nemesis system. An elaborate A.I. system that gives each orc captain a unique personality. Like: angry cockney orc; another angry cockney orc; this guy who just screams at you; and Kumail Nanjiani. ['''Kumail orc:' "I am going to have your head! I don't know what I'll do when I have it!"] And creates engaging player stories, and interesting characters with procedural generation, then lets you turn them into your mind slave in the ugliest game of 'Pokemon 'ever created! Then rally your soldiers for all-out assaults in the new siege mode, giant impressive-looking battles that mostly boil down to capturing a few points, then killing a captain! Where you'll accidentally undermine the game's climactic battles by killing or turning everyone before you even show up, making them feel less like sieges and more like really elaborate evictions! Once you've conquered all the castles and beaten the story, get ready for the suspiciously long Shadow Wars mode, where you'll defend your forts over and over again from increasingly powerful waves of enemies, forcing you to spend hours shoring up your defenses and capturing new orcs, all while fighting the sneaking suspicion that this entire section exists to sell you loot boxes for real money! Or until you do the sane thing and just quit and watch the ending on YouTube! So whip out your spooky ghost bow, and get ready to brutalize some lesser races in an open world colonial simulator that's pretty solid until it wears out its welcome, and tries to turn your twin loves for fantasy and guilt-free murder into a machine that prints American dollars! Jokes on you, WB! I'm just gonna grind for 200 hours instead! Haha, I win! I'm the winner! Starring: Barely Thereagorn; The Ghost of Murders Past; Sir Valium; Lady Whocares; Shelob's Web; Ratbag in the Big City; You Bruz You Lose; Bargain Bin Sauron; Mace Win-Dude; and Young Sheldon Gollum. for ''Shadow of War ''was 'Middling Earth: Shadow of the Loot Box.']] 'Middling Earth: Shadow of the Loot Box' So, the Balrog is cool and all, but the fight would've been way more exciting if it wasn't just us giving it acupuncture! Trivia * There is another episode of 'Honest Game Trailers' about 'Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor. In addition, '''Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for The Lord of the Rings film trilogy and each of the three Hobbit films: ''An Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug,' 'and 'The Battle of the Five Armies'.'' Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Shadow of War ''has a 97.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Open world games Category:Action role-playing games Category:Tolkien's Middle-Earth Category:Monolith Productions Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Fantasy games